Fifty Shades of Grey: Christian's POV rewritten
by Misfortuneintheprogress
Summary: Okay so my first one wouldn't show the whole story so I deleted that one and rewrote it so please comment and review :). ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L. JAMES. Also I didn't try to steal or copy anybody's work.
1. Chapter 1

Great. Not how I wanted to start my day. I had to cancel all my meetings for a stupid interview with Miss Katherine Kavanagh. Which she isn't even here on time! You know what I should just fucking tell her that I have to fly half way across the world to a meeting I can't miss or I'll be screwed.

_**Thud.**_

What the fuck! There's some brunette girl on the floor in my office. Didn't expect that. Andrea's voice comes out of the intercom saying, " Mr. Grey Miss Steele is here to do an interview of you."

"Hello. Are you ok?" I say as I walk to help her up.

"Hi um my uh name is Anastasia Steele, but please just call me Ana. Oh, um Kate- oh um Miss Kavanagh is feeling ill so I am here to replace her." She says as she tries to get up but fails. Fuck. The first thing I think of when I saw her face was I want to make her my sub.

"Oh." Is all I can manage because I am so lost in those deep baby blue eyes. "Well why don't you take a seat and we can start immediately." I continue.

"Yes of course but um is it okay if I record the interview?" She says as she bites her lower lip.

Oh my! If she doesn't stop biting that luscious lips of hers I'm going to… Actually I don't know what I'm going to do but it's probably going to involve condoms and a petite little brunette girl sprawled across that leather couch. Just thinking about makes my cock twitch. I snap out of it with all my willpower and say, "Sure, take all the time you need."

"Okay, right away sir." Fuck. Hearing those beautiful lips saying sir will probably give me a full on boner.

As three minutes pass then five then ten then fifteen, she starts to get agitated and so do I. Oh she starts biting that lip again and my eyes darken as I watch her. And I know I'd plenty rather be fucking that mouth of hers rather than sitting here waiting for her to set up the camera and start the interview. As I keep staring at her I begin to daydream about her perfect ass getting to a delicious shade of rosy pink with every hit of my palm against her skin. As I keep daydreaming I could feel my erection getting bigger by the moment.

Snap out of it Grey! You probably won't ever meet her again after this. No, don't be delusional. But my train of thoughts crash when she says "Um I think I got it recording."

"Okay go ahead Miss Steele."

"Um please call me Ana. Uh anyways let's start with the first question. How do you run such a successful business at such a young age?"

"I know the right types of people to hire. I hire people who won't get in my way during work and know they won't disobey me when I give them orders." And they're all blond cause I won't even think about being sexually attractive to them in any shape way or form, but I keep that part to myself.

"I see. So next question is what are some of your hobbies?"

I tell her my answer and it keeps going like that for like half an hour and she finally reaches her last question but as soon as she begins it she immediately shuts herself up. I ask whats wrong but she won't answer and instead flushes a bright red. "Umm i-i-ts uh um i-i-ts nothing."

"Please just tell me Ana I promise I won't be offended by it."

"O-o-o-kay um are you gay?"

My eyes widen and I can see the shock and regret flash over her face. She probably regrets asking that question. Hell, if I was in her place I'd probably regret asking myself that too. After a few moments of silence I compose myself and say, "No Anastasia I'm not gay. I do not find men attractive in any way." She blushes and starts biting that lip of hers again. Oh, the things I could do to that lip.

"I-I'm sorry Kate wrote those questions but I probably should've proofread them first." That little bitch, ugh whatever.

"It's okay but um if we're done here-"

"Oh yes, of course just give me a second to wrap everything up."

I stand and to shake her hands and I can feel the electricity fill the the air. I know she can to cause I hear a small gasp from her. I clear my throat and help her with her jacket but as soon as our skin touches one another I can feel that same electricity again. "Miss Steele would you like me to show you around for a bit?"

"That sounds like a lovely idea but I must get back on the road. I have a long drive from here to Vancouver. Plus, I have to study for finals." She says as we get into the elevator.

"Oh, then I shall at least accompany you to your car."

"Thank you Mr. Grey."

"Anytime."

As we walk to the car I nearly have a heart attack. I mean its just that she drives that death trap… And she calls that CAR!

"Thank you once again."

"No problem, and have a safe trip home. And here's my card, just contact me if you need anything." I say as I take the card out.


	2. Chapter 2

On my way back to the office I call Taylor my bodyguard. "Call Welsh to give me a full report on Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Right away sir." And we hang up.

Right after we hung up Elena called but I chose to ignore it…. Argh! For the past ten or so minutes Elena has been calling me nonstop. I can't fucking take it anymore so I pick up the phone. "What the fuck do you want Elena?"

"Well hello to you too. Anyways how nice of you to finally pic-"

"Just get to the point Elena."

"It's your about your meeting with Kayla, the new subm-"

"Not now I don't have time to think about it." Actually I had plenty of time but I'd rather wait for the report on Ana then go around meeting little brown haired girls.

"Jeez Christian can you at least let me finish a sent-"

"No, I have an empire to run. Bye."

"Wai-"

Good lord that woman pisses me off sometimes. And the phone rings again well here we go…. "What is it Elena?!"

"Sir, its Welsh."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Its okay sir, I've collected the information about Anastasia Rose Steele as Taylor has informed me to. I've already sent it out to one of my co-workers and will probably reach your office around mid-noon."

"Great. Thank you."

"No problem." And the line went dead.

xx

As I read the report I can't help but to wonder. How is it possible for a girl that beautiful to not have a boyfriend or has never been in a relationship. But surely she's not a virgin. Is she? No can't be but its possible. Oh! Bingo I'll just 'coincidently' bump into her at work this Saturday at Clayton's.

xx

_OMFG. _First thing I see is her behind the counter sucking off the cream cheese on her fingers after what seems like eating a bagel. How lucky would I be to be those fingers right now. At that thought my cock instantly twitches to attention. I quickly compose myself again and walk right up to her. I don't know how long I've been standing there but after what seems to be forever she finally looks up to me and I can see that she's shocked. But I on the other hand am breath taken but those big blue eyes getting wider by the moment. I finally decide to strike up the conversation and say, "Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise."

"Mr. Grey." She says breathlessly, and I'd love to here her say my name in that breathy voice after I fuck her brains out. That thought puts a smile on may face.

"I was around this area and I needed some supplies. I never thought I'd meet you here though. Small world isn't it Miss Steele?" That was a lie obviously but she was probably to shocked to notice and I smirk at that.

"Please just call me Ana. Um how uh may I be able to assist you today." Well for starters you can strip your clothes off but I keep that part to myself and instead I say.

"I need a few items. Starting with cable ties." I can see the confusion on her face but I quickly dismiss it and instead I count how many ways I can tie and then fuck her using the cable ties. I'd lost count but I would probably say 20? 24? I don't know.

"Well we have various lengths. Should I show you?" No, its fine but can _I_ show you way you can do with a cable tie? I thought to myself.

"Please lead the way Anastasia er- Ana."

"They're in aisle 8 with electrical goods." She says a little too high pitched which betrays her thoughts.

"After you." I say as I stick my hand out. She starts to walk in front of me and… _Dayum!_ That ass of hers moves in a deliciously sexy fashion.

"Are you visiting Portland for business." She squeaks her voice once again betraying her.

"I'm here for the WSU farming division that I am funding." I say, but we all know that I'm here to see you. You should be grateful. Fuck where did that come from. And as soon as I finished my sentence I can see a hint of disappointment in her eyes. I smirk to myself. When we finally reach the cable ties I trail my fingers across the different cable ties feigning to look interested. But all I could think about is her tied with these while she screams my name in ecstasy. Fuck my cock is getting harder by the minute. I get tired of my act and pick a random pack and say, "These will do."

"Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Yes, can you show me where to masking tape is?"

"Are you redecorating?"

I quickly say, "No, I'm not redecorating" and laugh because I know all to well I'm probably going to gag a petite brown haired girl, hopefully its her. And she leads me to the masking tapes in the decorating aisle. to knock out the awkward silence I say, '' How long have you worked here?" even though I already know everything about her.

"Four years." she says as she bends down to select two different types of tape. And instantaneously my palm starts twitching as I see her ass up in the air.

"I'll take that one." I say whilst reaching for the wider one.

"Anything else?"

"Some rope."

"Which one would you like? We have synthetic, natural filament, twine, and cable cord." she slows down as she says cable cord and my eyes darken and my cock is throbbing.

"Filament please. 5 yards." My eyes are fixed on the ruler in her shaky hands imagining her ass getting red with each hit. After she cuts it she ties it into a slipknot and I say, "Were you ever a Girl Scout?"

"No, group activities aren't my thing."

"Then what is your thing, Ana?"

"Books." and I just nod and say,

"What kind of books?"

"Well stuff like classics or British literature."

"Well what else would you recommend for a do-it-yourselfer?" and I enunciate each world slowly. And on cue she starts to turn bright red.

"Coveralls."

"Coveralls it is then."

After we get the coveralls and pay for everything she mentions something about not having photographs and I say that I'll still be around until Monday. "I gave you my card the last time we met so just call me by tomorrow morning." As I was about to leave somebody suddenly called her name so I turned around and saw a guy running up to **my** Ana and hugging her. Whoa did I just say _my Ana?_ Anyway I can hear my name being spoken of so I politely introduce myself take my leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Taylor," I say as I get into to the car, "tomorrow I need you to escort Miss Steele and Miss Kavanagh and their photographer to my suite."

"Yes, sir."

After that I start the computer and get lost in my work.

xx

The next day when I am informed that they're here I decide to give them half an hour to set up. While they set up I take a shower and change into a white button down shirt with one button undone at the top and grey flannel pants. I finnish reading the morning paper after eating breakfast and I see that I still have 10 minutes so I work during that time.

xx

When I walk in I see Ana and meet her big blue eyes and suddenly feel intoxicated by the sight of her in blue jeans, white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. I take this chance to drink her in and extend my hand out as I say, "Miss Steele, we meet again." I can see a blush creeping upon her and in my head I say, _thats right baby I have that effect on people._

She drags me away from my thoughts when I hear her say "Mr Grey, this is Katherine Kavanagh." She somewhat has a dominate presence around her and it reminds me of Elena, but I quickly dismiss that thought.

"Ah, Miss Kavanagh what a great pleasure to finally meet you. How do you do?" I say.

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking Mr. Grey." she say with a small smile as she shakes my hand. "Thank you for taking some of your time to do this."

"The pleasures all mine." Even though I'm just doing this just so I can see Ana.

"Mr. Grey this is José Rodriguez, the one who'll be taking the pictures today." Ah, the photographer.

"Mr. Grey." he nods in my direction.

"Mr. Rodriguez."

"Where should I be?" I ask Kavanagh.

xx

Twenty minutes later we finally finnish and I've never been more happy in my entire life before. Well, maybe except when Grace adopted me from that nasty foster home.

When I see a chance I take it, so I ask Ana if she would like to walk with me and I can see that she's shocked. "I'll call you later Taylor." I turned to look at Ana and say, "I was wondering if you'd like to join coffee with me this morning."

"That sounds lovely but I must drive everybody home." Whoa I had a sudden _deja vu_.

"Taylor can take them, he's my driver." and on cue Taylor is right by my sides in an instant. "Taylor would you do me a favor of driving Miss Kavanagh and Mr. Rodriguez home please."

"Certainly, sir."

"Look er Taylor doesn't need to drive them home. If you give me a minute I'd like to swap cars with Kate." I give her a panty-dropping smile, and I know that I'm doing it right because I've seen my past submissives drop theirs when I smile like this, to show my approval, and she sets off. When she comes back you head toward the main doors and walk to a café nearby.


	4. Chapter 4

As we enter the Portland Coffee House I ask Ana to choose table to sit at while I get our drinks. She says she'd rather have the English Breakfast tea bag out rather than coffee. I'll have to tuck that into my Ana file in my head. She doesn't want anything else so I just simply make my way to the counter and start ordering. "I'll have a blueberry muffin, a expresso, and an English Breakfast, tea bag out."

"Is that all for you sir?"

"Yes."

"Your total is 15 dollars." I pay and take the tray without another word.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I say and I can see that it has clearly startled her. She shakes her head cut I could tell that she was just trying to dodge my question. "Your thoughts?"

"This is my favorite tea." She says with some uneasiness in her voice. She drops the tea bag in and immediately takes it back out and I just stare at her with my eyebrows perked up.

"I like my tea black and weak." She explains to me after she sees my confusion.

"Is he your boyfriend." _Wait._ Did I really just ask that? Well I couldn't help it if I wanted to I've been waiting to know since the minute Rodriguez started making jokes and laughed with Ana.

"Who?"

"The photographer. José, I believe." And she just starts laughing at my face. _Baby if you were mine I'd get you home and take you over my knee and make you count out all 20 slaps I'd give you. Then after I'd probably fuck you senseless. _Only if you knew how much trouble you'd be in if you were my sub and laughed like that.

"No. He's like my brother, a really good friend. Why'd you think he was my boyfriend though?"

"Well the way you guys were smiling at each other."

"Looks can be deceiving Mr. Grey." Oh you don't even wanna know. Satisfied with her answer I unwrap half of my muffin and was about to take a bite but I caught her watching me so I asked, "Do you want a bite?"

"Um no thanks." I can see a faint hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"How about the young man I met yesterday. Was he your boyfriend?" I know the report Welsh has given me said that she's not in a relationship but just as she said looks can be deceiving.

"No. Paul is a friend, I said so yesterday. Why do you you ask?" I mentally relief a huge sigh.

"You seem nervous around men thats all."

"I find you intimidating."

I nod and say, "You should find me intimidating. Oh, please don't look down I like seeing your face." She slowly starts lifting her head up to meet my grey eyes. "Looking at you can give me a hint of what your thinking. I find you a mystery."

"There's nothing really mysterious about me."

"I just think your very self contained." she blushes and I say, "Well except when you're blushing. You do that very often, I just want to know what you're blushing about though." And just like that she starts blushing again.

"Do you always have such personal observations?"

"I didn't notice that. Have I offended you?"

"No."

"Good."

"But you are very high-handed." I raise my eyebrows and blush slightly too. Get a grip Grey, you have never blushed in front of a girl and now here you are blushing away. I inwardly scold myself.

"I get things done my way in all thing." I murmur the last part because I know that it's gonna take some time and effort to get her in my playroom.

"I don't doubt that, by the way why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?" I'm shock to the core by hearing her say it like that but I was going to ask her just not yet.

"I only let my family and friends call me by my first name." I still haven't asked her and I can clearly she the disappointment fill her face but I switch directions and ask her if she's an only child. I eventually get to the point where she tells me all about her family but I already know all that, but I must keep clear off of any topic related to me. She glances at her watch and says that she has to go but I don't want her to leave just yet. i have no choice so we walk out and a cyclist whips past by us just barely missing Ana and I catch her saying "Shit. Ana!"

She falls against my chest I tense up but I quickly pull her just a bit off of me so I can examine her face. While I'm at it I brush my thumb across her lower lip and her breathing hitches. I close my eyes to stop me from jumping on her in the middle of the street and once I find my composure I tell her to breathe and let go of her. We walk back to the garage at GEH and thank each other.

xx

I try to work but the thought of her being so near me brings my dick back alive. I ask Taylor to take me home and I know that is going to be a long day so the minute I get back home I walk into my shower in m room and jerk off. I imagine Ana's perfect pink lips going up and down as she deep throats my cock. After a couple minutes or so I cum gloriously while screaming Ana's name.


	5. Chapter 5

It's 4:30 in the afternoon and I have a shit ton load of work to do, and a unidentified phone number keeps calling me. I get pissed because I can't concentrate on my work, because of two things; I can't stop thinking about Ana and the second thing is that DAMNED RINGING THAT'S BEEN GOING OFF SINCE FUCKING 4. _Take a deep a breathe Grey. Breathe. _I count to ten and then answer the phone. "Hello who is this."

"Hello. This is Kayla." _Fuck Elena. that god damned bitch ugh._"Elena told me that you weren't answering her calls so I should call you instead."

"Listen Kat, Kay, um Ka- Ka-. Whatever your name is. Tell Elena to fuck off and never even attempt to contact me again or I will cut her off from every salon she owns."

"Well Christian I got the message reaaaaaal well." Fuck it's Elena.

"Well I'm glad you did. And I don't want a fucking sub so I suggest you fuck off as well."

"But Christian think of all we went through **together. **Cause I'm pretty sure I'm the one who made you the man you are today."

"Oh, really Elena? Are you sure about that because the last time I checked you just made me your sex slave when I was fifteen." I know she's the one who made this all happen but I'm just so pissed off at her all I can do now is deny, deny, and deny.

"That was just a bonus for both of us." She laughs her evil cackle and I feel like barfing.

"Okay, you know what? I don't have a fucking clue about why i'm still talking to you when I have a shit load of work to do." And I hang up before I even hear her answer. I get up and stretch and sit right back down to continue working. All of a sudden I get another call and my already irate mood gets worse. That is until I see who it is. "Anastasia?"

"Why did you send me those books?" she slurs.

"Anastasia are you okay? You sound strange." Well no shit sherlock Grey. She's been drinking and drunk called you.

"I'm not strange, you are."

"Have you been drinking?" Well thank you Captain Grey Obvious, where will be sailing today?

"Why would it concern you?"

"Anastasia everything you do concerns me."

"Well, I'll give you a hint. I'm at a bar."

"Which bar?"

"A bar in Portland."

"How will you get home."

"I'm not ten I know a way to get home." She snaps back at me.

"Tell me where you are NOW." I try to put on my best dom voice with a little concern.

"Jeez, I'm in Portland faaaaar away from Seattle. Byeeee Christian"

"Wai-"

Unfucking believable she just hung up… on me! Oh just wait my dear Ana I will drag you out of that bar if I have to.


	6. Author's Note

**Hey gouts, sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have to study for finals. I also have to go to events for school and It's crazy since there's only two weeks left for school. I'll try to update by Wednesday. Once again I'm so sorry. **

**Thanks xoxo~ Misfortuneinteprogress**


	7. Chapter 6

"TAYLOR!"

"Yes, sir."

"Take me to the bar in Portland where Anastasia is right now."

"Yes, sir."

I an so fucking pissed off right now. Who the fuck does she think she is hanging up on **the** Christian Grey. I call her back to get payback.

"Hi." she says

"I'm coming to get you right now."

"Wai-" And I hang up on her. I honestly don't give a fuck if I'm being an asshole right now. _Nice to know you've noticed. _Shut up!

All I can think of right now is Ana across my knees counting to fifteen while I give her a good hard spanking Then I'll blindfold her and tie her hands to the bed post and fuck her hard of hours. Yes that's it I can practically hear her moaning out my name. I look down and notice that the big bulge won't be going down anytime soon so why not just keep dreaming. I imagine all the ways I can fuck her and my pants are just getting more crowded.

I didn't even know that we arrived until Taylor was at my side holding the door open. I get out and the first thing I see is some mother fucker touching my Ana. I look closer and see it's that photographer from Saturday. Bingo. I always knew that this day was going to come and now I can look like her knight in shinning armor. I walk up to them and say "I believe the lady said to stop."

"Grey" he says and glares at me. Humph, two can play this game. I increase my stance and glower back at him. I see Anastasia heaving and she vomits. José backs away saying some shit but I take my chance and grab her hair and walk her to the flower beds.

"If you're going to throw up again, do it here." She doesn't throw up again but instead dry heaves like there's no tomorrow. She stands up and leans against the brick wall. I hand her my handkerchief and she carefully studies it. All of a sudden that motherfucker says "Ana I'll um…. see you inside."

We both ignore him and she starts apologizing for the phone call and keeps going and finally says that the list is endless. I just chuckle at her since she's being so cute. I just say, "We've all been there. Don't worry about it."

"Come on I'll take you home."

"Oh shit, I've got to tell Kate." I just remembered I told Elliot to came to so I say

"I'll ask my brother to tell her."

"You're brother?"

"Yes, my brother is talking to Miss Kavanagh."

"Well I've still got to get my bag."

"Okay." and we walk in.

She gets her stuff and she makes her way to Kavanagh in the crowd and I just wave to my brother. And "Fuck" Ana just passes out.


	8. Chapter 7

I pick her up from where she passed out and take her to my car. "Taylor go to the Heathman Hotel now. Oh and tell them to reserve the penthouse. If the penthouse is not available tell them to reserve the next best room."

"Got it, sir."

xx

Ater what seemed like hours, which I'm pretty sure was only like ten minutes, we drive at the Heathman and luckily the bastards saved the penthouse. I get the keys and take the elevator with Ana in my arms and I can see that everybody's staring at me like their going crazy or hallucinating and I just have a huge smirk on my face. All the women are glaring at Ana even though it's clearly obvious that she's asleep but well they just like to show that they 'claim me'. _Bastards._ I inwardly laugh and the elevator pings open. I walk out to the penthouse and I start to realize that I'm gonna have to strip her. That thought brings my cock alive.

I lay her down on the bed and unbutton her blouse and while I take the hem of her shirt I have a full on boner and think that this is all her fault but I'd like her to thank that's a good thing. Hehe.

I start to take her pants off my cock is so hard it hurts. _Damn._ She has a black lace bra and a matching set of underwear and my cock gets harder, if that's even possible. I get one of my white button down shirts and slide that on her.

After, I run into the shower and quickly take my pants off so I can jerk off. I know it's weird to jerk off while thinking of somebody when that somebody is in the next room but I wouldn't even dream of going to bed with a full on. I turn on cold water and rub vigorously up and down on my shaft. _Fuck that feels good. _I imagine little Ana going up and down on my cock with her red lips enclosed around my cock and I come. I have to bite my lip so I don't shout her name and wake her up to the sight of me jerking off. I didn't realize how hard I was biting my lips until I taste blood.

I quickly dress up and go into the guest room to sleep so I don't have to get another hard on. I finish the rest of the work I didn't get to finish and soon find myself sleeping.

xx

I wake up and it's six so I put on grey sweatpants and a grey sleeveless shirt. I go tell Taylor that I'm going to the gym and ask if he can buy Ana some clothes.

I walk into the gym and run the treadmill for about thirty minutes and start lifting weights until it's 6:50. I start heading up and go into Ana's room to check up on her. When I walk in she opens her wide blue eyes and immediately shuts them. _No, baby open them back up. I like to see those crystal blue eyes of yours._ "Good morning Anastasia."

"Hi."

I place a shopping bag on the chair. I stare at her thinking if I have to control my self before I pounce on her but shit she just looks so fucking sexy like that. Hair messy (looks just like she just had sex, which of course does something to me. The idea of her having sex with me looking like that after a couple rounds.), shirt wrinkled. and sweaty(?).

"Um, how did I get here?"

"Well you went out drinking with your friends then decided to drunk call me. So I got worried and went to pick you up. You passed out on Kate and me so I just carried you into my car. I didn't know where your house was and I didn't think you'd be waking up anytime soon so I ended up taking you to the hotel where I'm staying at and put you into the bed."

"Wait did I throw up? Did you undress me?"

"Yes and yes." Her face got noticeably paler.

"We didn't. Did we?" As much as I'd like to I'd never would but I don't tell her that.

"Anastasia I would never take advantage of a woman like that. Plus you were good enough to be dead, I don't do necrophilia sex. I like to have my woman responsive" Like hell I would be into necrophilia . Those sick bastards who do things like that sicken me. Fuck having sex with corpses is unnatural and disturbing.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay just get ready and Taylor bought you those clothes so feel free to keep them." And I walk out to order room service.


	9. sorry

**Sorry but I'm gonna need to abandon this story guys :'|. I expected to be free over the summer but I've got summer school, art classes, violin classes, and on top of that I'm starting to work at a store so it's a hard life... sigh. Anyways I really wanted to try to finish this but doesn't seem like it'll work out. I tried considering working on it when school starts but it'll be even more hectic since there's new classes, teachers, projects, e.t.c. Well it was good while it lasted.**

**Thanks for reading and byeeee!**

**xoxo Misfortuneintheprogress~**


End file.
